Willow Jenks Wiki Policies
Rules #Do not use profanity in an offensive tone. You can use it, but please try to use it at a minimum. You also cannot use profanity when editing articles. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No ship-bashing. If you don't like a certain ship, do not leave a rude comment on that page. Your comment will be deleted immediately. Ship-warring and removing content from a certain pairing's page because you do not like them is not permitted. #No inappropriate material. Younger children may watch House of Anubis and may go to this site. #Do not erase information unless you know it is false. #Do not write false information on a page. It will be immediately erased. Do not create a page with false information or it will be deleted. #If you would like to delete a page, please see an admin. #Stay on topic with the article you are on. #No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Spamming falls under commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points. #We have new rules about categories. Please follow them and do not add random categories that are not on this list. #You cannot ask people to support you as a potential admin. If you are right for the position, the current admins will put you on the list. Desperation for the position will only lower your chances. #Do not add unnecessary images to galleries. For more information scroll down to the Image Policy section. #If you disobey the rules 1-4, 7, and 9, you will get an immediate warning. If you break all of the other rules, you may or may not get a warning depending on your edit. If you have a problem with this, please see: BritishAccent, Alaisia911(Me) Warning/Blocking Rules Everytime you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you get a ban. The time period of a ban can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban by week and soon you may even be permanently banned. If a user posts rude comments, they may or may not get a warning. It depends on whether an admin wishes to give them a warning. If they leave these comments more than once, they will get a three day ban. If they do it again, they will be banned for a week. One other time, it will be permanently. Image Policy All image galleries should have this standard format: ' Video galleries should have this format: ' All images posted in galleries should be of high quality and must pertain to the subject of the gallery. If not, they will be deleted. There also should be no duplicates. Please look through the gallery before adding a photo to see if the same photo has been previously added. To prevent too many images on pages that aren't galleries, a character page may only have one image for each of the character's relationships. For example, Patricia's page may only have one image for Fabicia, one for Peddie and so on. Infobox images are not included in this rule and are allowed to remain. On pairings pages, six images is the maximum that is allowed. There are galleries for images, the pages themselves are for information. Pizap art is not allowed. Episode Galleries The episode galleries should contain only un-filtered/un-edited screenshots and gifs of the episode, and any photos relevant to the production of the episode. Character Galleries The character galleries should only include images of the character themself. It should not include fan-made edits of the characters (unless on a professional photo editing website) and should not have an abundance of pictures of the character with other people, as it is a gallery for one specific character and is not a pairing gallery. Pairing Galleries The pairing galleries should have images of the two characters that are not fan edited. Fan art belongs on their appropriate Society page, if they have one. If they do not have a Society page, fan art is allowed, unless it is made on amateur photo editing sites, such as PiZap. In a pairing gallery, a photo of them with other people is allowed, as long as they are the main focus of the image. Cast Galleries In cast galleries, any photo of them is allowed, as long as it is not a private image of them that should not be posted on the web, as it is an invasion of privacy and very unfair to the cast member in the picture. If you ignore this policy, you will get a warning.